The Wrong Way
by Mrs RiSpiz
Summary: Iella comes to the horrendous conclusion that she has fallen in love with one of the knights, and will now do anything to prove herself worthy of his attention. She unfortunatly is not the most capable of charmers. Rated T for future chaptes


Ri: ~ I admit this is new territory. I've never been a massive fan of OC's, but I hope she is believable and you'll eventually get to like her as much as I do. If you like so far, please do review so I feel some motivation to continue. And even so, thank you for reading ~

Chapter 1: Not Him

She'd been so desperate to get out. It had been many days, what felt closer to weeks since she'd last wondered through the woods at her leisure. She'd been so lost in thought and in the freedom she felt amongst the trees that she had taken no regard of the hour, and before she knew it, before she was ready, she had looked out to the sky from between a gap in the trees to see the familiar darkening shade of blue tinged with a soft glowing red that signalled the sunset.

She walked the next hour at a steadily quickening pace, cursing her idleness as she become more aware of the darkness that was beginning to surround her. Fortunately the route was a familiar one, and so as she kept her eyes peeled for any trees that may have stood in her path, not forgetting the possibility of some highly unwelcome company, her feet had no problem taking her along a path they knew all too well.

The sound of a twig snapping brought her to an abrupt halt. Her ears strained to hear the impossible, for there was a silence that dragged on long enough for her to wonder if she had maybe imagined hearing anything at all. Daring to risk taking some slow, cautious steps forwards, she froze again, almost certain she could see a dark figure concealed in the shadows. The road, or more aptly the trail, that could be used by skilled and wary riders was only a couple of meters from where she stood now crouched. She had heard no horse, and could not hear one even now, but her eyes were wide, studying the shadow she's spied for any sign of movement.

From somewhere to her left, she heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and she started, wincing as her movement caused a slight rustling. Whoever was out there not only knew she was there, but also knew now exactly where she was. Even now she could still hear no sound of someone approaching, but she dropped to the ground and began scrambling around on the ground, a strong wave of fear making her mind reel, until her fingers closed around a long, solid piece of wood. She couldn't hear him, couldn't see him, but she could feel his approach. She stood, clutching the stick and backing herself up against a tree, making silent pleas to whatever God's may be listening.

Quickly she ducked as a sword swung towards her neck, and in return she thrust with the makeshift, wooden sword at the man's midriff, vaguely taking note of his unwoadish attire. But before she had a chance to draw conclusions, or even hear the sound of her 'sword' connecting with her attacker, his sword sliced through the air towards her. Instinctively she dropped to the floor, the blade once again passed so uncomfortably close to her skin. But her weapon made contact with the man, caused him to stumble back, and she chose that moment as he was unbalanced, his sword, impossibly, was making yet another arc towards her, to charge her attacker, causing him to lose balance completely as he fell backward.

She landed on him, grasped desperately at his sword arm, twisting his wrist until he gasped in pain, yet he still did not release his weapon. Frustrated, and with one hand still locked around his wrist, her other now closed around his throat as she finally looked him in the face.

It was one of Arthur's knights.

She paused as the recognition and relief flowed through her, hoping that he would come to the same realisation that she was the girl that occasionally aided Vanora in the tavern. She saw the fight in his eyes fade, although his hand still held his sword in it's unyielding grip. He let out a steady breath.

"I know you," he said so quietly she barely heard him, but she did, and she smiled down at him as his fingers finally began to relax slightly around the hilt.

She suddenly became very aware of their positioning on the dark knight. He was laid on the ground beneath her, and she was straddling his waist, one hand around his outstretched sword arm, and the other at his neck. He licked his lips as though the same thought had came to him at the same time, and with a devilish grin, she leaned down and licked those tempting lips of his.

"I barely know you," she growled into his ear. She captured his lips in a pressing, exploring kiss, forcing her tongue inside his mouth when he parted his lips slightly for her. The warmth that spread through her in that moment was consuming, and she felt him moan, a soft purr that sent shivers down her spine. "I fully intend on correcting that."

Their passion grew as he finally abandoned his sword, slipping his hand under her skirt as she made short work of stripping him down to his undershirt, eagerly caressing his lean, muscled form, pressing hungry kisses to his mouth, along his cheeks, down to his throat.

She arched her back with a wild moan as she clawed at his chest, wrapping a hand into his hair, she looked down at him, into his eyes, wanting him. She let out a content sigh, his name slipping from her tongue.

KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"What did you say?"

Her eyes flew open with a start.

She was laid in her bed, in the own room, and light seeped in through the open door. She turned to glare at it, and her eyes widened as she saw her sister-friend stood there, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Do you mind," she hissed, sitting up quickly, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Why? Good dream?" Her friend spoke with a devilish innocence. "I never really saw you wanting _him_ though."

She grabbed the nearest object to her, one of her boots, and lobbed it across the room. "GET OUT!"

Her friend left with a chuckle and she let herself fall back onto the bed, digging her palms into her eyes.

"Grrrrr, no, no, no, no, damn it, damn bloody not...him..."


End file.
